The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 4
The Assassins Code Death Chapter 4 'Hecter's POV (1st person) ' "C'mon guys! If we go down, we go down fighting!" Logan shouted at us and we charged at the flock of birds. I guess we hadn't thought of how many there were, because when the flock descended it was like a huge black ball of feathers and squawks. The birds dived at us with great speed, I swiped at them with my small scythe and cut some of their legs off. But it wasn't enough, it didn't effect them at all. They kept coming at us slamming into us or trying to use their huge beaks to peck at us. I looked around and saw everyone fighting with great speed and strength. But those birds just kept coming, they weren't stopping. Something had gotten those birds angry, but what? Just then I felt something slam into my back and pick me up off the ground going higher and higher, one of the birds had gotten me while I had my guard down. Stupid. You should have known better. I thought and sighed angrily. But I didn't have time to fell sorry for myself, the others needed me. I slashed the bird across it's chest and it squawked out super loud and dropped me. I probably should have looked how high we were, because when I turned my body around to look at the ground. It was far. I saw Grace in the distance fighting two birds, she blasted them with water and they burst into dust. I knew if I got her attention than maybe she could slow my fall down. I whistled as loud as I could, but no luck. She didn't even glance at me. I tried again and still no response. I was getting closer to the ground, and gaining speed. If it didn't work this time than I could surely be hurt badly, or die. I went to whistle when I stopped myself, I looked down at my pocket and quickly pulled out a rock (Don't ask.) I threw it at her and it hit her right in the head. “Hey!” I heard her yell and she looked at me, I pointed to the ground and she got the memo. She summoned a wave of water and it swallowed me whole and the next thing I knew I was standing on the ground soaking wet. Another bird dived at me right when I could see, I slashed my scythe at it and it burst into dust. I looked around and saw that they had taken care of the flock. Just giant piles of dust were all over the ground. You did nothing. Useless like always. I thought and shook my head, we survived. And that was all that mattered. After Logan killed the last giant bird we all headed by to the tour bus. It was still in semi-good shape. But it was still beat up. When we were all in the bus started up and drove off towards The Grand Canyon. I sat in the back alone like I always did. People weren't my thing. “Hey Hecter.” I heard and looked up, Logan was turned around in his seat facing me. “Sorry about the fire thing back there, I forgot.” He said and I nodded. “It's okay, at least no one got hurt.” I said and he nodded and turned back around. Good lie genius. ''I thought and glanced down at my right arm, I pulled up my sleeve and looked at the long gash from my elbow to my wrist that the stupid bird had given me. It was bad enough I barely did anything, and I didn't want people to think I was a bigger waste because I got hurt. ''I can take care of myself. I thought and pulled my sleeve back down to hide the gash. I wasn't going to let them think I couldn't do anything and I just got in the way. That wasn't how it was. I pulled out a roll of bandages and pulled my sleeve back up and wrapped up my arm, making sure no one saw. After I was done I slipped the roll back into my pocket and pulled my sleeve down. I took a bite of ambrosia and sat back relaxing. “Hey Hecter.” I heard a jumped up at my name being called, I saw Zahir standing in front of me. “Yeah?” I asked and he sat down next to me. “You're hurt aren't you?” He asked and I didn't want to tell the truth, but I ended up anyway. “Yeah. I got my arm beat up, but I fixed it up. So no need to worry.” I said and he nodded. “Just wanted to make sure you were alright, everyone else came out with minor scratches and bruises.” Zahir said and stood up and looked down at me. “Hecter, we're a team. No one is an outcast.” He said and went back to his seat next to Grace. He's wrong. You'll always be an outcast. I thought and slammed the seat. But when I slammed it a car honked at us and no one heard it. Lucky shot. Outcast, it was what I was. Sure I had friends, but I didn't feel like they cared. Maybe they wanted to help me. But they didn't know about my past, unlike Grace. At least she truly cared about me as a friend. At least I think she does. Your own sister didn't even want you. I thought and couldn't take it anymore. “Stop!” I yelled out and everyone looked at me. Grace stood up and walked over to me. I felt like a kid again, I was 18. But that didn't change what everyone else thought. “Hecter. Calm down.” She said, she knew about my blessing. Anger was what got to us, it was natural for Japanese demigods to be angry. Our parents are. So why not us too? “I know I know. I'm sorry.” I said and she nodded her head a returned to her seat. Everyone knew about me and Grace, we were like best friends. But they also knew about our other sides. The Black heart. And my Blessing. . . Category:The Assassins Category:Chapter Page